


#1 Dad

by ToraTsuin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: Grab my glasses, out the door, I'm never comin back- Tsuna





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sawadoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawadoot/gifts).



Reborn has got it down to a T. He’s ready, willing, and particularly good. 

_ “Reborn, I swear to fucking God-”  _

Nothing could possibly stop him, not when he’s like this, in his element. 

_ “For once in your abnormally long life, could you, I don’t know, not embarrass me?”  _

Not even his stupid student, boss, pseudo son. 

_ “Don’t you fucking dare I will cut your paycheck.”  _

He embraces his inner Kesha, and remakes the Tik Tok video. 

_ “There is no way for you to get tipsy what the fuCK.”  _

No one is home, it’s the perfect time. No one to blackmail him or fall in love with his moves. 

_ “What the fuck did Bianchi see in you before you guys broke up?”  _

Although some people just don’t appreciate his beauty.

_ “I’m disowning you, please give me back the Father’s day gift I bought you.”  _

He’s a gift from God and he knows it. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uS9apg3Q_2o


End file.
